There is wide spread ownership of vehicles including buckets, such as front end loaders, as they are relatively inexpensive. These vehicles, while useful for their intended purpose, are limited in their functions.
Various types of attachments are known in the art to allow such vehicles to perform additional functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,744 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a blade attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,884 (incorporated herein by reference) describes a hydraulic shovel scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,953 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a loader attachment used for digging and carrying a load, or for moving a load form one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,418 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a hydraulic loader attachment for removing and transporting trees, bushes, or other plants. The attachment is a digging attachment with a concave scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,949 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a crane attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,320 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses an attachment including forks and grapple for digging, dislodging and lifting materials such as rocks and stumps.